I thought I lost you
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: A little oneshot of Amaterasu and Waka. Read and review please.


**Hello everyone!**

**This is an oneshot of Okami with Waka and Amaterasu. This a story that is for my veiwers and reviewers who loved my Okami oneshots.**

**I don't know Okami or its settings and characters. The title belongs to the song in Bolt the Disney Movie.**

**Please enjoy this oneshot. **

* * *

**I thought I lost you**

Waka and Amaterasu were enjoying themselves, while they were bathing in their spring. The young sun goddess was laying her head on her lover's chest, while her Tao Master, Waka, rubs her shoulders gently with his fingers.

While resting in each other's arms, Amaterasu thought about something that made her feel sad. She sighted sadly.

Waka notices his lover's mood changed. "Hey," he begin to speak. "What's wrong Ma Cheri'e?" Amaterasu looked up to him with a frown glued to her face. "Amaterasu." he got worried.

"Sorry, I just thought about something sad." she answered, with a little hit of lying in her tone. "I'm fine. Just tried I guess." she tried to change the subject.

Waka sighed, knowing him, he can tell whether she is lying or telling the truth. But he decided to let it go, for now. "Okay then," he replied. He looked up at the sky and notices that it's getting close to night time. "It's getting close to night time." he spoke. "We better head back to the hut."

Amaterasu nodded. "Alright."

The two got out of the spring, put their clothes on, and the two headed back to their home.

Once they were inside, Waka start making dinner while Amaterasu check on the seedling at their garden, at the back of the house.

The little seedling was growing beautifully. A Sakrua Blossom bloomed on top of the little twig on the left side of its branch. "Oh look at you little one," she spoke softly to the treeling. "Once you are fully ready, you will blossom into a magnificent tree." she rubbed the treeling's gently flower. "Then you will truly become the Guardian of the Celestial Plains."

She smiled when the little petal fall on her opened palm. "I take that as a yes." she giggled.

Then she look up at the big white moon. She sighed sadly. "Ma Cheri'e?" Waka's voice broke through her thinking space. He walked towards her.

"Oh Waka," she spoke sadly. "I'm sorry if I'm taking this long to head back to the hut." she walked towards him. "I was just thinking about some stuff that's all." she explained.

Waka nodded. He walked up to her and hugged her gently. "What is wrong?" he asked. "I never see you this sad before." She looked at him with a sad face.

She returned the hug. "I was just thinking about some stuff." she answered. Waka pulled back a little so he can see her face.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked.

Amaterasu sighed. "If you weren't here, with me." she answered.

Waka looked at her. "Why would you think of that?" he asked.

She sniffled with a tears filling up her eyes. "Because of what happened at the ark. When you defend me from Yami's attack. I thought you died when you were knock out from the platform." she choked a little and let a few tears fall. "I thought I lost you, and...I wouldn't...see you...again..." she cried softly.

Waka frowned sadly. He pulled closer to his chest. "Amaterasu," he spoke softly. "I will never leave you alone in this world, I will always be here with you." He rubbed her back while speaking. "At first I thought I was going to die, and don't get me wrong I was afraid," he looked at her. "I was afraid of leaving you alone in this big, empty world." he let a few of his tears fall. "I was afraid of dying."

Amaterasu smiled and placed her head on his chest. "I think we both are..."

Waka smiled. "But now we are living peacefully and happily together." He kissed her lips. "That all it matters."

"Yes." she said softly and kissed his lips.

For about ten minutes, the two let go of each other. "Let's go inside my love." Waka hold her hand and the two walk in.

"Yes, my love." she whispered softly as the two headed in.

Knowing that they will always be together, forever.

* * *

**Okay not my best work, but I hope you guys like it. Sorry if this oneshot is confusing. Please let me know okay. I will try to fix it.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
